The Mistress Cherry Curse
by MoonPanda-Chan
Summary: What happens when Sakura, Ino-Pig and Hinata got bored of their town, so they decided to leave, runaway. As they were making their way though their forest it's starts to rain so they take shelter in an old tree but what happen when the bottom brakes and the fall though to wake up in a olden day village and the people there look human but are different some how. what about a curse.


The Mistress's Cherry Curse

* * *

Chapter One: How It All Started

* * *

I woke up to find it cold and foggy but you get used to it living in London, all I could think it was the first day of Winter holidays.

I was just about to go back to sleep when I heard my phone blaring it bright light and a song coming from it.

'I pick all my skirts to be a little to sexy'

'Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty'

'When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy'

'Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me'

I know that song to well it had to be Ino ring tone for when she calls/texts me and today she seemed lazy so she had chosen to text me

I sat up to grab my Black iPhone my silk black blankets slid down to pool around my hips.

'Hey Cherry. You have to get to Hina, I have some thing to discuss with you girls' she texted.

'K pig. Should I bring anything' texted back.

'No forehead, just get your lazy ass here'.

And with that text. I jumped out of my bad single bed, quickly skinned out of my P.J's.

I slide into a pair of black skinny jeans, a red singlet with a wolf at the bottom right than a black jacket, I left it unzipped.

I put my long straighten pink hair into a high ponytail my hair ended just below my butt. My fringe was swapped to my right hold by a there by a black clip with a moon on it. Than I put on some make-up not too much, just some eye liner which Ino said it makes the green in my eye pop out, dark blue eye shadow and some light red lip stick, I apply it lightly.

I made my way done stairs though the kitchen door to see my Uncle sitting at the table reading the newspaper. When I was fifth teen I lost my mother and dad to a fire which lead to my being taken care of by my mother sister, My aunt and Uncle were nice but the children were the worst things ever. "Hey. Can I go over to Hinata's" I questioned him trying not to roll my eye's "Yes you may. But be home before seven tonight" he answers me.

With that I grunted a quick 'Whatever' as I pulled on my red converse than jumped out the dark blue door. As soon I closed I broke into a ran, running in the direction of Hinata's apartment. It was such a nice feeling of having the cold winter breeze lashing at my hair and face.

* * *

Just as soon as I knocked on the honey colored door which looked like it could really need a new coat Hinta opened it, she hushed me inside just as quickly as I knocked on the door, quickly pulling me in for a hug which I returned.

Today Hinata decided on wearing a pale purple knitted coat with a black t-shirt with a wolf in multicolored out-line of a wolf on it and dark blue jeans. she had her mid-back dark purple/blue hair in a messy bun. The only make-up she had on was a light purple eye shadow which really compliments her pale purple eyes and I guess why would she need to wear lipstick or eye liner since her lip arte naturally light red and with her eye lashes no one would know if she did wear eye liner but why would she need make-up anyway she beautiful the way she is even if she had a baggy shirt and short she still be beautiful.

"Hullo Saku-chan. It seems Ino hasn't come yet but knowing her she's probably fussing over what to wear" she told me with a childish grin as she hugged me again and when we broke apart we started laughing are heads off and joking about what she be shouting.

* * *

After sometime of me and Hinata chatting and drinking hot chocolate that amber made which are the best we heard the loud knock of our beloved fashion loving girl that we call our friend.

We opened the door to find Ino who was wearing . She wore black eyeliner which made her blue eye seem even brighter if that's possible, purple eye shadow and light pink lipstick. she wore a red tube tube with a long jacket, short purple skirt, mid-thigh black socks with ankle brown boots, her golden blond hair was up in it's usual ponytail with her fringe covering one of her eyes.

"So, what toke you so long" Hinata snapped at her with a weak glare, you could she her lip twitch up like she didn't know if she wanted to be happy or pissed off. "Well if you hadn't notice it started raining but by the looks of thing you hadn't" she snapped back with a 'Are-You-Really-That-Stupid' look which left Amber and me with our mouths in a 'O' shape.

"That and I was couldn't decide what to ware" she rushed out as Hinata and I shared a giggle or two "But luckily as soon as I got to Hina's door it stop, it would a have been a burdened if not" she said after Hinata and I finished out 'Giggle Fit' "Oh yeah that's why we're here. So tells us you master plan" Hinata said with a silly grin plastered on her face. Funny how we go with Ino's plan, most were crazy and got us in trouble, some would work and it be the best when it did.

"Well this might be a bit big for you guys expertly for you Hina" she told us when Hinata gave her a look of anger "Yeah, yeah. Just tell us already" I told her with a yawn to show I was bored, I think Ino got it since she got on with it "Well forehead. I want us too..." she said "Yeah. What do you want us to do" Hinata edgy her on "I want us ran away" She said in a whisper it was soft but we were able to hear it.

She said this as I was drinking my tea since I was over shocked I spat it out on Hinata,I gave her a look of apology she just nodded if this wasn't so much as a shock, she probably would have gotten up and tried giving me a hug so I got cover in tea too.

"So you want us to run away with you" Hinata asked Ino with the most shocked look I have ever seen on her face "Yeah. Since I'm bored with this town plus me and you have no family" she said. She was living with her grandparent until they passed away. "And forehead you hate the family you with now. We could run away, we are sixteen well me and you are forehead is seventeen but that's better so we can get jobs and you girls already know I have a job right?" she Told/asked us, Hinata and I nodded "I have been saving up ever since I came with the idea, it's not much but we can still buy food with" she told us.

"Hey Hina. Do you still have that tent from when we went camping in the forest" She turned to Amber as she asked "Oh yeah. I do I think. We could use that to sleep in. Because I have this feeling that if we ran away we would be camping in forest's near towns" she said as a thinking look covered her face "WAIT YOU'RE GOING WITH THIS IDEA" I shouted at her as I gave her the 'What-The-Heck-Wrong-With-You!' look.

"Sakura-chan/forehead come on. You have to come" Ino and Hinata pleaded "And why is that" I half questioned and half shouted at them "Because you're our best friend no you're our sister. We known you for what feel like our whole entire life. It wouldn't be same without you, no it can't be the same without you and to you really want to live the rest of your life here, with that family" Ino answered for the two of them. I think we all had tears in our eyes.

I spent some time thinking "Yeah. But what could I do" I asked her but this time Hinata answered her "Well you would write, duh or model with you tall skinny body you be the first chosen" She said with her silly grin plastered on her face. "And what happen if I can't do that" I asked them "Well if that happens. Ino could make clothes and sell them and I could sell the food I bake.

"How about we let you go home to think about it. If you wish to come with us then pack everything you think you need then meet us at the front of 'Moonlight Forest' at five, got it" Ino told me, I just nodded and started to walk slowly home to think.

* * *

Once I stepped inside the place I sadly and have no choice to call home, I could hear the high voices the very two twin that I so call hate, Karin and Rei, I don't know why they're named with such beautiful names when they're not.

"Oh look sis, it's the big forehead loser" Karin sneered to Rei. Karin isn't bad-looking like how treats others, she has straight long red hair and ice-cold red eyes her twin looking the same way.

"Oh, yeah you right. Hey forehead why are you home so early? Let me guess, it because you loser friends want you anymore since they saw how much of a loser you are" she asked me as I started making my up the stairs "No I felt like coming home. And I don't care what you call my friends because they are and always will be better than your fake friends" and with that I slipped into my room closed the door and locked it not I didn't even try to hear the lame comeback.

I fall down on my bed that was still unmade from this morning thinking about if I should run away with Hinata and Ino-pig.

After what seemed to be hours which was. I look at my wolf clock that I got from Hinata for a birthday present it said 4:17. 'Hey I got time to pack and meet the girls. Hmmm I think I will go, it has to better than this hell hole.

I spent awhile packing my clothes, iPod, phone, laptop, chargers, my writing book and pens, shoes, extra food, bathroom stuff e.g. Toothbrush and toothpaste, hair things, my money, diary, photos and my earrings, necklace, bracelet etc.

When I check the time it was 4:42 'Hmmmm 18 minutes left to get to my bros, I can so make that' I thought to myself.

I walked into the kitchen to find my fat uncle and skinny aunt. "Excuse me Uncle. I was wondering if I could stay at Hinata's for maybe a week" I asked in the nicest voice I could "Hmmmm. A week" he asked with that fat mouth "Yeah. A week is that okay" I asked again "sure" and with that word that came out of his mouth I off to get my stuff and get to my girls.

* * *

Hey guys I know I haven't been updating fanficiton I'm just lazy but heres a new story that I do have a couple of chapter already done so don't worry ad this is about Sakura, Ino and Hinata there will be people that are not from Naruto but they are oc I just made them up


End file.
